It's Only Forever
by VioletWinston
Summary: What would happen if Laddie had an older sister that the Lost Boys take a liking to? Would her existence possibly save the Lost Boys from their tragic fate? Will she be able to save herself and Laddie from the mess she got them into? Or will they have to spend eternity with the vampires she hates with a passion?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story that I've ever posted on this site, or any site for that matter, so constructive criticism is highly appreciated! **

"I'm thirsty, Violet." Violet's little brother Laddie stated as he looked up at her lightly freckled face. She felt tears sprung at her emerald green eyes. She was thirsty, too.

She wrapped her thin, bruise-covered arm around him as they continued down the boardwalk. Laddie knew why she didn't answer him and he didn't push her to. For a ten-year-old, he was quite content. Growing up in an environment where talking or being too noisy had terrible and cruel punishments taught you a few things. Hence the several bruises on Violet's arms.

"Can't we just drink the water from the beach?" Laddie asked after a few minutes. Violet shook her head.

"No, it's not good for you. Just trust me, I'll find us water. Good water." She hoped for two things: That they she would find them water, and that Laddie didn't ask for her to pinky promise him. Laddie was very persistent with his pinky promises.

"Pinky promise? Please?" He pleaded, holding up his small pinky. Violet sighed as she wrapped her pinky around his. She hoped she could follow through with this one. Laddie looked up at her, his stringy dirty-blonde hair covering his forehead. He smiled so widely that Violet couldn't resist smiling back weakly at him.

It was getting dark soon, and Violet knew that the boardwalk was not a safe place at night. However, certain stores contained strict clerks that she knew would not let drunks or certain hoodlums that ran the boardwalk into their stores. Laddie and his older sister took advantage of that.

One of those stores was Max's Video Store. The store also played kids movies often inside so it was a great place to take Laddie at night. Laddie also took a liking to the lollipops that were on the front counter.

Tonight, a cartoon that Laddie recognized as Popeye was playing on the small TV. He watched the TV intently while Violet browsed the movies. She quickly found a movie which had four boys on the cover and written in big, red letters

"Stand By Me". Violet remembered her mother talking about wanting to go see that movie only a few hours before her death. Violet closed her eyes momentarily, not wanting to remember their reason for running away, which was to get away from their abusive father. Mr. Thompson had murdered their mother only the day before.

Violet grabbed Laddie's hand when she saw a gang of four bikers walk into the store. She recognized them as the most feared gang of teenage boys who practically ran the boardwalk at night. During the day, however, they were nowhere to be seen.

They made their way around the store, looking Violet up and down when they walked near her. She had to admit, they were attractive. Well, three of them, at least. The leader was a platinum blonde with spiky hair. He had a long leather trench coat, a black t-shirt, black pants, black shoes, and black leather gloves. He was tall, at least 5'5. His icy blue eyes were intimidating and scared Violet.

The next boy was an Indian brunette with shoulder-length hair. He had a cold, dark stare. He also wore a leather jacket and black pants, though he wore no shirt underneath. His necklace and earrings appeared to be made from claws or teeth. Violet thought he was the most attractive.

The third in line was a wild and reckless-looking blonde. Violet thought he looked like Twisted Sister, with his wild, shoulder-length hair that flowed aimlessly. He, too, had blue eyes, but he had a baby face. He had on a mesh shirt with a leather jacket that had gold-medallion-like chains hanging on the right side. Although his pants were white, they looked more of a grayish color, due to dirt covering his thighs and shins.

The last boy looked to be the youngest, though they all looked to be around 18: too old for Violet, who was fifteen, turning sixteen in a few weeks. He was the only boy Violet wasn't attracted to. He, too, had a baby face, but his hair was short in the front and long and wavy in the back. His grin reminded Violet of the Cheshire cat from "Alice in Wonderland". His leather jacket sure made a statement, though; there was not an inch of leather showing because it was heavily covered in patches. Colorful tassels were also hanging from the left shoulder. Underneath his jacket, he wore a plain wife beater that rode up his thin figure when he walked, and some denim baggy pants.

The boys were playing around, shoving each other into shelves and knocking things over. Max quickly noticed the ruckus and angrily walked over to them. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled at them. Violet flinched at the noise and Laddie covered his ears. "Get the hell out!" The gang quietly left the store, the leader smirking, the brunette glaring, and the last two blondes grinning and continuing to shove each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to say this in the beginning, but I do not own the Lost Boys or any character from the movie, I only own Violet. Reviews are appreciated, but please don't be rude. **^~^

Max bent down to pick up the movies. Violet stood there for a second, not sure what to do, but she quickly bent down to help him and motioned to Laddie to do the same. Max looked at her startled, for he did not remember them being in the store.

"Oh, why thank you..." Max said to her, unsure of their names.

"It's Violet," She smiled warmly at him. "And this is my little brother Laddie." She wrapped her arm around Laddie's shoulder and clapped his back.

Once they were done, Max stood up and Violet and Laddie did the same. "You two don't look old enough to be roaming the boardwalk at night, how old are you, if I may ask?"

Violet hesitated, wondering if she should be giving out her personal information to strangers. She decided she would, she didn't have anything to lose. "I'm fourteen, and Laddie's ten. I'll be going now, have a nice night. Don't worry about us; we practically live on the boardwalk." Max smiled and waved at them as they walked out of his store. Something about them didn't seem quite right, they looked oddly familiar. He shrugged the feeling off and got back to work.

"Where do you want to go now, Laddie?" Violet asked as they stopped outside of the video store. "We have about an hour to kill." In an hour, it would be midnight, and the boardwalk would close, leaving Violet and Laddie to find a park bench or some other odd place to sleep.

"Can we go to the comic book store?" Violet nodded, and they made their way there.

Violet led Laddie into the store, and the Frog brother's gaze was immediately turned to them. Although their parents owned the store, the Frog brothers, Edgar and Allan, practically ran the store. This was due to their parents being passed out or stoned in a random corner of the store.

Laddie didn't know this, but Violet secretly had a crush on one of the Frog brothers, Allan. They were in several classes together during school, and she thought he was cute and she liked his personality. The feeling was actually mutual between the two.

Since the Frog brothers knew of Violet and Laddie's situation, they allowed them to sit on a couch or in a random corner of the store and read comics for as long as they wished. They weren't bothered much, only when Surf Nazis or the Lost Boys would come into the shop looking to cause trouble. But Edgar and Allan would often chase them away as soon as they spotted them. Troublemakers in their store were the last thing the brothers needed.

Once the boys had to close the shop, they bid their goodbyes. Laddie went to return the comic, but Allan stopped him before he could do so. "You don't have to return it now, Laddie. You can take a few to pass the time. Just have them back tomorrow, okay?" Laddie smiled widely and hugged Allan by the waist.

"Thanks," Violet mouthed to Allan. This was one of the reasons why she liked him. He was so sweet with kids, and Violet as well.

Edgar, on the other hand, was a whole other story. He and Violet just didn't get along. He was a complete polar-opposite of Allan. Allan was quiet and sweet, Edgar was loud and rude. Allan had a way with girls and kids, but Edgar hated kids and hadn't taken a liking to Violet.

When Allan walked away, Violet and Laddie made their way out of the store. She could hear Edgar and Allan fussing over the comic books Allan let the siblings borrow. Violet shook her head and they attempted to make their way off of the crowded boardwalk. It was closing soon, in five minutes, so everyone was headed in the same direction: the exit.

The safest way to get from the boardwalk to the park they were going to spend the night at was through the woods. The only other way was along several roads, an open area to drunks and killers. Violet and Laddie didn't need to end up on those missing person boards, because she knew that once you were up there, you weren't coming back.

Although the walk to the park was long and tiring, since the path traveled uphill, Violet enjoyed the silence. They were so used to the loudness of the boardwalk and the yelling at home, so the quietness soothed Violet, and Laddie, too.

"Vi, look! I think it's a cave!" Laddie shouted excitedly. Violet looked to where he was pointing, and sure enough, it was cave. "You think we can sleep in here tonight?"

"I don't see why not. Come on, let me help you." She started helping Laddie climb down into the cave.

Once they were inside, Violet remembered learning about how this cave formed. About eighty five years ago, one of the hottest resorts in Santa Carla stood there. But, they built it on the fault, so when the big earthquake hit California, it brought the hotel down to where this cave was. And that's all it is now. A cave.

Laddie was fascinated about the fountain large sitting in the middle of the cave. Violet was too, because she found herself roaming around, searching through the shelves for any trace of food or water. Hey, they were desperate.

That's when she found the wine bottle that would change their lives forever. Literally forever. Violet was oblivious to the fact that this bottle had enough power to change both of their lives for the worse.

She opened the bottle and smelled the liquid inside. It had an indescribable smell. Figuring it was wine by the color and beautifully decorated bottle, Violet took a sip. It didn't taste like alcohol; it had an odd, metallic taste to it. Still, Violet figured it was some cheap, watered down drugstore wine that most hotels in that area gave out.

"Laddie, come see for a second. I found something to drink." _A few sips wouldn't hurt Laddie_, she thought. _Just enough to keep him hydrated." _Laddie ran over to where she was standing and took three huge gulps of the wine.

Just as Violet was putting the cork back into the wine bottle, she heard a low but deep, cold-sounding voice say, "What the hell?"

**Ooh, cliffhanger! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Like I said before, I only own Violet.**

Violet turned to face the voice, only to find the boys she saw from Max's Video Store. Violet set the bottle down, unable to find words. The leader walked closer to her and grabbed her chin lightly. "Did you drink from that bottle?"

Being lost in his eyes for a moment, Violet was still unable to find words, so she nodded. "Looks like we're gonna have a sister," said the boy who looked like Twisted Sister. Violet looked between the four boys, wondering what the hell she got her and Laddie into. She moved her chin away from the leader's grip and looked straight into Twisted Sister's eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked, clueless as to what he could mean. By this time, Laddie had made his way over to Violet and had his arm wrapped around her thigh. "Laddie drank from that bottle, too. What the hell was in there?"

"And a brother." The youngest muttered. Then, he spoke up "You really wanna know sweet cheeks?" She nodded fearfully, scared to know the answer.

"Blood," The dark-haired one said. "My blood, to be exact." Laddie's grip tightened and Violet's stomach hurled as she recalled the metallic taste the "wine" had. She realized it had a similar taste to the blood you suck off of your knuckles when you punch a brick wall or the blood that you licked off of your finger when you got a paper cut.

"Y-you're joking, right? This is just a sick joke, right?" The leader shook his head and closed his eyes momentarily. When he opened them, his eyes were yellow with a red tint near his pupil. But that wasn't what scared Violet. The leader had two fangs poking from his upper lip. Violet swallowed a scream but Laddie let his screams out. She rubbed Laddie's back soothingly as the leader transformed back into a human. "So that's what me and Laddie are?"

"Not until you feed from someone, babe." Twisted Sister answered as he walked in circles on the rim of the fountain. Violet shook her head rapidly. Oh, no. She was not going to kill some innocent person just to satisfy her _disgusting _needs_. _

"And since you're officially a Lost Girl, and a Lost Boy, our blood siblings, if you prefer that term," The leader said, breaking the silence, "You will be living with us here. No is not an option. We don't want another Ashley, now do we, boys?" Figuring Ashley was a half-vampire who let the boy's secret out, Violet silently agreed.

Twisted Sister stood up and walked towards her. "Welcome to the family, Violet, Laddie." He clapped both her and Laddie on the shoulder. She didn't remember telling them her name, but she just shrugged it off.

"Since you know our names, can't we know yours?" She asked Twisted Sister. He seemed the nicest, along with the younger one.

"Sure, babe. I'm Paul. The one without a shirt one is Dwayne. He doesn't talk much, but he's pretty cool once you get to know him. He called you sexy the other night, by the way. But we all agreed so it's cool." Violet felt her whole face heat up, and Laddie made a disgusted face. "The small one, that's Marko. He's pretty straightforward; you should be able to make friends with him easily. And finally, the one in all black is David. He's the leader, if you couldn't tell. He also said he has a thing for you. He said you seem different from all of the other girls at the boardwalk. But, again, we all agreed. So, in a way, you probably would have ended up in this situation one way or another. I can't say the same for Laddie, though. Just don't piss David or Dwayne off and you both should be fine." She nodded, it was a lot she and Laddie had to take in. Living in a cave wasn't an ideal place to live, but neither was a park bench. There was also a nice bed from one of the old hotel rooms that she and Laddie could share, so, in a way, it was a lot better than a park bench. But, she still had one question on her mind, and since Paul had gone elsewhere, she walked towards Marko. Marko seemed like someone who didn't get mad easily. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around as a pigeon flew from his hands.

"What's up, Violet?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. David's the oldest, though, so if it's vampire business, you should probably ask him. I'm only a few years old, but whatever. If I don't know then you can always ask David. Shoot."

"What happens if we, me and Laddie, don't drink from anyone? Will we like die?" She asked quietly, afraid of his response.

"You won't die. You're already half-dead right now, actually. When you feed from someone, then you're considered undead. But anyways, no, you won't die. But it will be more and more like hell the longer you don't feed. You'll always have this urge to lunge at someone, to rip their throat out. And your throat will burn, too. It'll be harder and harder to control yourself. You'll get irritable; every little thing will make you snap. But the worst is that you will hear the blood flowing through people's veins, and you'll hear their pulse; their heart pounding in their chest. You'll always have this strong craving for blood, and eventually, you'll lose control and just drain the first human you see. It's hell, Violet. Don't put yourself through that. Killing someone isn't that bad, you get use to it. Your conscience leaves you when you become a vampire, kind of like your heartbeat does. Don't worry about the people you kill, more than likely they were just a runaway or an unwanted person or someone you just took out of their misery. It really isn't that bad, I promise." She was at a loss of words, so she just nodded.

"The sun will be coming up, boys-and girl. Time to get some rest." The boys all made their way through this tunnel-like area while Violet and Laddie made their way towards the bed.

_What the hell did I just get us into?_

**I'm going to try to update this story at least every three days, but I'm going to try to go for every other day. c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided to rewrite some of this chapter and chapter five, but most of it's the same.**

The past month flew by quickly and there were many changes to Violet and Laddie's daily routines. The first thing the little vampire Halflings had to do was reverse their sleep schedule. Instead of sleeping at night and being awake during the day, they slept during the day and were awake all night. Another rule was that neither of them was allowed to leave the cave without one of the boys. The boys didn't trust Violet or Laddie yet because neither of them had made their first kill.

The Lost Boys were surprisingly very welcoming for the first two weeks. Then, by the third time they failed at attempting to get Violet and Laddie to kill, they became irritated with them. David had an attitude with Violet, though he was nice to Laddie for the most part; all of the boys were. Laddie grew on Dwayne the most, though; Dwayne would have Laddie on the back of his motorcycle every night on their way to the boardwalk. Dwayne didn't speak much to Violet and neither did Marko, she figured it was their way of holding a grudge on her. Paul would occasionally joke around with her, and he would also play with Laddie when Dwayne wasn't around.

There was also another addition to their little "family". Her name was Star. Although it was a fairly odd name, Violet and Laddie didn't pay much attention to it, for they had uncommon names as well. Laddie grew on Star; they had a brother-sister-like relationship. Violet, however, found Star to be annoying at some times, but she often stayed near her when they were at the boardwalk, because she made good company. It was nice for her to have someone closer to her age, even though Star had just turned seventeen.

David and the boys also found Star to be quite annoying. You see, Star wasn't supposed to be a Lost Girl. She was originally food that David brought back to the cave for Violet and Laddie. David left them alone with Star and returned to the boardwalk. Violet and Laddie refused to drain Star, and Star got hold of the wine bottle. Needless to say, David was pissed.

Laddie sat between Star and Violet, his head between his knees and covering his ears as David, Dwayne, Paul, and Marko forced the three of them to watch them feed. Violet and Laddie's self-control was lowering by the second—like Marco said it would. Violet squeezed Laddie's hand and Star rubbed his back. Violet leaned back more into the tree they were sitting under and closed her eyes tightly. The sound of the victim's heartbeat was slowly getting softer until it stopped. That's when they knew it was over. The three of them shakily stood up, got on the back of the motorcycles, and waited for the boys to join them. Laddie was on Dwayne's bike, Star on David's, only because she was new, and finally Violet on Paul's.

Paul approached his bike with blood running slowly down his chin, smirking at her. Violet stiffened. "Well, you missed out, babe. That was the sweetest blood I've ever tasted!" They always did this. Every time the Halflings refused to feed, the boys made it a habit to brag about how good or sweet the blood was. And whatever they were trying at, believe me it worked.

"That won't make me change my mind, you know." Violet told him as he stepped onto his bike.

"Lying isn't a good habit to get into, babe." And with that, the boys started their bikes and sped down to the direction of the boardwalk.

Once they got there, Violet, Laddie, and Star stepped off of the bikes. They were making their way to one of the many shops on the boardwalk when David grabbed Violet's wrist, separating her from Laddie and Star, who hadn't noticed. She swung around in surprised and looked him in the eyes, trying to hide her fear. "You can't keep this up for long, you know. I know how to get to you. You and Laddie will feed soon, Violet. We don't want you two lashing out in front of everyone, especially Laddie. You won't want to know what will happen to him if you don't feed soon." Her breathing was getting faster and faster the longer she stayed in his grip. _That son of a bitch in going to use Laddie to get to me and Star. _She thought.

"What do you want, David?" She asked quietly, knowing what he said wasn't the real reason why he stopped her. She looked off over his shoulder and could see the rest of the boys eyeing them with amused expressions on their faces.

"Laddie's safe with Star, so you're gonna spend tonight with us. Can't have you go ratting our secret to your little Froggy boyfriend, now can we?" Violet's breathing hitched.

"How did you know about Alan? I haven't seen him in months, and he's not my boyfriend." She made sure to accentuate the last part of her sentence.

"I have my own tricks up my sleeve. And if you two aren't together, then Paul will happily claim his spot. You can tell by the way he looks at you that he likes you." He said with a smirk. Violet rolled her eyes. _He_ _probably would have done that anyway, even if Alan was my boyfriend. _She thought to herself."You're right." His smirk got wider. _Did I say that out loud? _She thought. David shook his head, his smirk at maximum width. He wrapped his arm around her waist and he walked her over to the rest of the gang.

"Looks like we're gonna have some company tonight boys." Paul said with a grin on his face. "Laddie's with you, too?" Violet had a confused look on his face until she saw Laddie walking towards them.

"Laddie, why aren't you with Star?" David asked sternly. He was almost a father-figure to Laddie, he often disciplined him.

Laddie turned to face David. "She's going for a ride with this boy. It was the same boy who wouldn't stop staring at her the other night." The night before, the three were at a concert on the boardwalk, and this boy who looked like Jim Morrison wouldn't stop staring at them. Star was surely staring back, too. But after a while, it got kind of creepy so they beat it out of there. The boy and his slightly cute younger brother started to distantly follow them around the boardwalk, too. Violet thought the look of disappointment on both of the boys' faces was priceless when they saw who the girls were with.

David turned his head just in time to see Star and the boy who looked like Jim Morrison walk towards an ugly, red, horrible excuse for a motorbike. The six of them scrambled to get on their motorbikes, and they quickly surrounded Star and mystery boy just before they could get on the bike.

"Where ya going, Star?" He asked, the sternness coming back to his voice.

"For a ride, this is Michael." Star kept her eyes glued to the floor, avoiding eye contact with David.

"Let's go." Michael told star as he lightly grabbed her arm. Violet's breathing hitched when Star started to get on Michael's bike.

"Star," David called one last time. Star turned around, annoyed, but she and Violet stiffened at the glare David was sending Star. They both knew that look meant no good. Paul chuckled lightly at the feeling of Violet's arms at they got tighter around his waist. He knew she was afraid. David started to lightly grind his teeth, sending a look to Star that dared her to get on Michael's bike.

Paul then laughed louder as star hesitantly walked towards David's bike, a look of pure terror on her face. "You know where Hudson's Bluff is overlooking the point?" Violet stiffened, knowing where David was going with this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Like I said in chapter 4, I made some slight changes in both of these chapters, so you may want to reread them.**

"I can't beat your bike." Michael stated. It was true; his bike looked like a piece of crap compared to the boy's custom made bikes. But the Lost Boys' bikes were stolen from victims.

"You don't have to beat me, Michael." David informed, "You just have to try and keep up." The boys revved their bikes to warm them up.

"We're going for a ride, bud." Violet heard Dwayne mutter to Laddie. She smiled to herself.

"I would tell you to hold on tighter, but I don't think that's possible." Paul smirked as they drove away, surprisingly not leaving Michael in the dust.

Michael kept up with them pretty well. But Violet knew for a fact that he wouldn't be able to see well when they reached Hudson's Bluff, because that's when the boys drove at vampire speed. Still, Michael kept up with them, but he almost went over the Point. He landed underneath his bike right on the edge of the rocky hill.

He shoved his bike off of himself and ran over to David and socked him in the jaw. Violet heard Star scream, but Michael insisted that him and David would fight one on one.

David smirked. "How far you willing to go, Michael?" Violet felt a knot form in her stomach as they headed towards the cave, which was located on the Bluff. David and Star went down into the cave fist, followed by Michael and Marko. Dwayne held Laddie's hand as they jumped down into the cave, and Paul did the same with Violet. The only difference was that Paul just grabbed Violet's wrist without notice and leaped into the cave, leaving Violet practically dragging behind him.

"Get the rock box, bud." Paul said to Laddie whilst standing on the fountain. Laddie ran to where the "rock box" was and handed it to Paul. Violet sat on the two-seater couch, next to Dwayne. However, when Paul made his way over she moved to the armrest. Laddie sat on Dwayne's lap. David sat in his wheelchair, and Michael sat on the large fountain next to Marko, who was standing and holding a pigeon. Marko had a way with animals, especially pigeons.

David began telling Michael the story of how the cave formed and he then ordered Marko to get some food. Marko quickly returned with Chinese, and Violet realized where David was going with this. He was going to play some mind games on Michael, then either drain him dry, or bring out the 'wine'.

"Feeding time, come and get it, boys!" Marko called out when he returned.

"Chinese, good choice," David said, catching a takeout box.

"Over here, man," Paul called to Marko, holding out his hands. Marko then threw four boxes towards the couch they were sitting. Dwayne, Paul, and Laddie easily caught their boxes, but Violet accidentally dropped her box full of rice onto the floor of the cave.

"Great going, genius." Dwayne muttered to himself.

"I wasn't hungry, anyways." Violet muttered back. "Not my loss, leach."

Dwayne stood up, setting his takeout box and Laddie down. "What'd you say you little shit?" He yelled, towering over her. Michael, David, and Star's gaze turned to them, Michael and Star's face etched with terror.

Violet opened her mouth to apologize, but no words came out. Before she could answer, David said quietly, but loud enough for all of them to her, "Cool it." Michael was eyeing Dwayne, sending Violet looks of sympathy. _He probably thinks they're abusive or something. First David manipulating Star, and now this. Aren't we a perfect little bunch? _She thought, leaning onto Paul slightly. She looked down at her spilled rice in disappointment.

Paul looked up at Violet's disappointed face and handed her his half-eaten box of noodles.

Violet looked at Paul, confusion fixed on her face.

"I already ate today." Paul said with a wink. She took the noodles and his chopsticks and started munching away.

David turned back to Michael, handing him a box of rice. "Here you go."

"Nah, I'm good." Michael denied, holding his hand up.

"You don't like rice? Tell me, Michael. How could a billion Chinese people be wrong?" David said, earning chuckles from the group of boys. "Come on." Michael took the box, still eyeing Dwayne slightly. He started to slowly eat the rice. "How's those maggots?"

"Hmm?" Michael hummed with a mouth full of food. David leaned towards him.

"Maggots, Michael. You're eating maggots, how do they taste?" Michael looked down into his takeout box and spit the rice out. The boys started to laugh loudly.

"Leave him alone," Star called out. However, she was drowned out by David and the others'—except Laddie and Violet—laughing.

David muttered sorry to Michael and handed over a box of noodles to him. "How about you try some noodles."

Michael took one look into the box and said, "They're worms," Violet looked down into her box, and sure enough, there were worms in there. She threw the box across the cave and leaned forward to spit the noodles out of her mouth.

"You're cleaning that." Dwayne muttered. Violet rolled her eyes. They both knew that the food lying on the ground was going to be eventually eaten by Marko's pigeons.

"It ain't worms." David told Michael and started to take a big mouthful of noodles.

"Don't eat—"Michael said as David swallowed the noodles.

"They're only noodles, Michael."

Paul laughed loudly, "Ah- ha-ha, worms!" Paul knew that Violet had fallen for one of David's mind games again.

"That's enough." Star tried again.

"Ah, chill out, girl." Paul called out. Girl was what he often referred Star as. He didn't like Star at all.

David motioned for Marko to come to him and he whispered something into his ear. Violet didn't need to be in earshot to know what he said. Now she definitely knew she was getting another brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Like Violet predicted, Marko came back holding the beautifully-decorated blood bottle carefully in both of his hands. He handed it over to David who took a slow sip from it, then shaking off the inner vampire that was trying to force itself out.

David opened his eyes. "Drink some of this, Michael."He said, only above a whisper. "Be one of us."

Michael, who looked confused as hell, slowly reached towards David and took the bottle in his hands. As he was hesitantly raising it to his lips, Laddie ran to where Star was standing, and Star advanced towards Michael. Violet tried to retreat to where Laddie was, but Paul's iron grip on her forearm stopped her.

"Don't, you don't have to Michael." She whispered in his ear. By now, the boys were chanting Michael's name, getting louder by the chant. "It's blood." Violet knew Star's actions were going to be payed for later.

Michael chuckled to himself. "Yeah, sure, blood." He said as he took a long swig from the bottle.

"Bravo!" David yelled, clapping his hands as the rest of the boys whooped loudly.

"Give me a ride, Marco. Michael, Michael, Michael…" David and the boys kept chanting Michael's name, having a big celebration for their new brother. While Paul was distracted, Violet took this as her chance to retreat to her, Star, and Laddie's little hideaway. It was hidden by some light pink, sequined curtains that Star found at a thrift store on the boardwalk. Inside the curtains was a queen-sized bed with a similar bedspread, this was the bed Violet and Star shared, and also a small couch that Laddie often slept on. There was a small teddy bear that wore a leather jacket, similar to Laddie's, that laid on the couch, along with a black and red quilt. On the queen-sized bed, there was a sketch book and both Star and Violet's leather jackets.

"What do you think will happen?" Violet asked Star as she approached the place that she could call her own. Violet did not need to elaborate; Star knew exactly what she was talking about. Laddie knew, too.

"I don't think he will. He's stubborn as hell." Star forced out a small chuckle and Violet smiled weakly. "What do you think?"

"I don't know. But if he does feed, we won't have to worry about him turning out like David and Dwayne. When Dwayne snapped at me, you should have seen the looks Michael was giving him." Star smiled again.

"We're going out! We'll be back before sunrise. If we find out you three stepped foot outside of this cave, your ass is grass!" David called to the three as he walked towards the exit of the cave. Violet knew there was only around two hours before sunrise, so whatever David had planned wouldn't take long.

"Where do you think they're going?" Laddie asked, looking between Star and Violet. His voice was dry, from spending nearly two months without feeding.

"I think heard David mention something about train tracks to Dwayne earlier." Although she knew where the boys were going, she had no idea why they were going there.

"Train tracks?" Star muttered to herself, looking at the cave floor as if she were thinking. "Flying," She said, looking up. "You know that trestle that goes over a canyon, type thing? They're gonna jump off of it!" Star's conclusion wasn't completely right, but it was overall the correct idea.

"David never did that with us…" Laddie said under his breath. He was right; David and the boys never did anything as an initiation for the three.

"It's because we weren't planned, Laddie." Violet looked down at him. "David wanted Michael to be part of the group. We were mere accidents." Violet's words were harsh, but Laddie knew it was the truth, and it didn't bother him at all.

The next hour or so was filled with small talk, opinions on what Star and Violet thought of Michael, David, and the rest of the boys, and guesses of how old the boys may really be.

"I don't think Paul's cute." Star simply stated after Violet revealed she had a small crush on him. Violet's face turned cherry-red.

"Well I don't think Marco's cute." It was true; Marco was the only person in the group that Violet didn't find the least bit attractive.

"Paul's probably in his sixties!" Star shot back.

"Well that means Marco's at least in his seventies! Paul's older than Marco, you dingbat!" This was true, too. Although Marco looks the youngest, he is actually 15 years older than Paul.

"Well I think Paul is repulsing!"

"Marco likes animals more than he likes girls! He's a nymphomaniac who's into bestiality! He's a beasty-maniac!" Violet couldn't help but giggling when the words came out. Star held back a chuckle, too.

The girls were so into their little disagreement that they didn't hear the boys return to the cave. "So, I'm repulsive, and you're a beasty-maniac!" Paul howled as he burst into fiddles of uncontrollable laughter, along with Marco. Violet and Star jumped and turned around quickly to find Marco and Paul on the floor laughing their asses off, next to a serious-looking David and Dwayne.

"How long were you listening for?" Violet asked quietly. It was way past the girl's 'bedtime'.

"Twenty minutes." David answered blankly.

"Twenty minutes past sunrise." Dwayne butted in.

"Get to bed, now!" David hollered as the girls scrambled to their bed from the couch outside of their 'room'. As they were falling asleep, Violet couldn't help but think about what Paul thought of her, now that he knew that she fancied him, or what Marco thought, now that he knew Violet didn't find him cute. Star's thoughts were the reverse thoughts of Violet's, but she worried more about what David would think, now that he knew that neither Star nor Violet liked him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Like I said before, I don't own the Lost Boys, though I wish I do. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated!**

"Get up, girls! Laddie, you too! We're going to the boardwalk in ten minutes, be ready!" David called from the main area of the cave. Star and Violet knew not be as much as two minutes late. If the girls happened to be five minutes late, they would have to walk to the boardwalk, staying home was not an option, and they would also have to be close up for five minutes when the boys fed. For example, if the three were, again, five minutes late, the boys would force Laddie and the girls to be closer to them than normal when they were feeding for five minutes, and believe me, it made a huge difference.

Violet, Laddie, and Star scrambled out of their beds and Violet rushed the small mirror in the corner of their room. She grabbed the brush from the small nightstand underneath the mirror and began to tame her long, dirty-blonde hair. When she woke up, her hair was similar to the texture of Paul's. The only difference was that Violet actually attempted to brush her hair. Once her hair looked decent, which took her a good five minutes of brushing and pinning sections of her hair down. She then rushed back to their room, for she did not know how much time they had left, and snatched her leather jacket from the floor.

Violet liked the leather jacket she wore; it took her a total of two weeks to perfect. First, she, with the help of Paul, shoplifted a black leather jacket with red and black tassels going down the sleeves. The next thing she did was buy several patches with the little money she was able to scrape up from pick pocketing. The man from the bike shop, which is where Violet bought the jacket and patches, was even kind enough to iron the patches on for free. Violet's favorite patches consisted of at least 5 David Bowie ones, some containing song lyrics from Rebel, Rebel and Ziggy Stardust, and others were just animated pictures of him, these were all scattered on the bottom front of the jacket. Other patches included a Batman one over her no longer beating heart, large fangs with blood dripping from them on that took up her whole right side, courtesy of David, and several skulls patched closely together on her whole back. The patches only took a day to apply, but the several silver studs that outlined both sides of the tassels running down her arms were what took two weeks to apply. Violet couldn't remember how many times she poked her finger trying to apply one, it she knew it was well over ten times.

The girls and Laddie finished getting ready with two minutes to spare, so they were able to leave early, with David in a slightly good mood. They sped off down the Bluff. The boys were driving faster than usual, so Violet held on tight and buried her face into the back of Paul's shoulder. She could practically feel the smirk that was radiating off of his face.

As Violet was getting off of Paul's bike, she felt the familiar, gloved-hand grab her upper-arm. "Star, Laddie, you two go along. Violet's spending the night with us again." Violet sighed to herself as she turned to David.

"Why do I have to stay with you all night? I'm not going to tell the Frog brothers, they probably hate me now, anyways…" She practically begged.

"And why would they do that, babe? I thought one of them was your _boyfriend_?" Paul teased, taking the advantage of knowing that Violet had a crush on Allan.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Violet snapped. She regretted it, though, because David's grip suddenly tightened on her arm.

"Let's watch the tone, huh?" He whispered menacingly into her ear. Paul, however, kept the reckless grin on his face as he watched Violet shake in fear. He liked her, too, but he also liked the way she looked when she was afraid.

"Oh, so you were saving a spot for me?" Paul snickered. He knew he was getting under her skin.

"No I wasn't!" She accidentally snapped again. This time, David's grip tightened, but he didn't say anything. She would pay for it later, though. David didn't like when he was disobeyed.

"But I thought you _liked me?" _Paul whined. Violet just sighed, she had no comeback. She gave up and went to sit on the railings, next to Paul. He snickered and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

After a while, David and Dwayne left, saying they were taking Star and Laddie home early. Violet was confused, but she knew better than to ask why. You just didn't question David, no matter what he said or did. That had some big consequences, along with disobeying him.

Marko went to sit on the railing on the other side of Violet, and Paul started to light a cigarette. Violet sighed and turned around on the railing, now facing the beach. She sat quietly; watching some Surf Nazis partying below her while Paul and Marco passed a joint. Once they finished the joint, Marko spoke up, "Hey, Violet, I'm not into bestiality, but I surely am a nymphomaniac!" He and Paul laughed loudly as they watched Violet's face turn scarlet-red.

"Oh, shut up!" She chuckled as she playfully shoved Marco. He shoved her back, which made her bump into Paul. Paul and Marco grinned mischievously at each other, before shoving Violet back and forth between themselves. Violet was laughing uncontrollably as she was playfully pushed back and forth. "_Living with vampires may not be as bad as it seems." She thought to herself. _

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Paul pushed her too hard, and she slipped off of the railing, heading down towards the beach below her.

"_PAUL!" _She shrieked. Paul and Marco were able to grab each of her wrists before she was out of reach, but one of her feet flew forward and hit a Surf Nazi square in the face. Dangling by her arms, Violet stuttered out an apology. Her apologies weren't appreciated by the Surf Nazis, though, because they grabbed at Violet's ankles as Paul and Marco pulled her up.

"_PAUL!" _She cried once more. "_THEY HAVE MY LEGS!" _No sooner than the words came out of her mouth, she saw David and Dwayne below her, kicking the shit out of the Surf Nazis. Once the Surf Nazis gave up and started running, Paul and Marco easily pulled Violet up and over the railings, her feet safely on the ground. She rubbed her now-sore wrists as Paul and Marco returned to their spot on the railings. She soon hopped back on them, too, leaning slightly against Paul's chest as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Out of nowhere, an angry-looking Michael pushed his way past Dwayne, nearly knocking Paul and Violet off of the railings as he made his way towards David.

"Hey, whoa!" Paul exclaimed as he steadied himself and Violet on the railings.

"Where is she?" Michael was getting closer to David's face as he spoke.

David chuckled to himself. "Take it easy, Michael."

"Where's Star, David?"

"Michael, if you ever wanna see Star again, you better come with us _now." _

The boys and Violet boarded their bikes and they headed towards a more secluded area of the beach, holding the same Surf Nazis that the Lost Boys had a confrontation with not even a half hour before. They were partying, handing out beers, and dancing around a bonfire, they were oblivious to what was about to happen. Violet could feel Paul's breathing getting heavier as he smiled widely.

The boys got off of their bikes and advanced towards a tree that had a perfect view of the Surf Nazis. They called carelessly for Michael and Violet to join them, "You don't wanna miss this." David stated as Michael joined them in the tree and Violet sat in the sand in front of it, leaning on the stump.

"Initiation's over, Michael," David stated, starting to vamp out. "It's time to join the club." By now, the boys were vamped out, laughing loudly and teasing Michael. They flew over and attacked their victims, making it as bloody and gorey as they could, to encourage Michael and Violet to feed. Michael started to bite his finger, holding himself back. Violet closed her eyes tightly and backed into the tree as much as she could. The beating of the Surf Nazi's hearts was louder than ever, about as loud as the concerts the boardwalk held. Violet's breathing was getting heavier, and she was developing a huge migraine. She started to sweat, she felt like she was in a small room that was closing in on her. Her throat felt like she swallowed sand and as if someone then lit it on fire. She felt like she was going to die. She clenched her hands until her knuckles turned white, and she bit her lip until it started to bleed. The sound of their screams only made it worse, so she brought her knees up to her chest and put her hands over her ears. No matter what she did, she could still hear the blood-curdling screams and smell the strong metallic scent of blood.

Feeling defeated, Violet put her head in her lap and sobbed, every inch of her body shaking. She struggled to breathe, she was crying so hard. Over her sobs, though, she could hear Michael fall out of the tree, rolling in the sand beside her. He scrambled to get up as David and the rest of the boys approached him.

"So," David began, "now you know what we are; now you know what you are. You'll never grow old, Michael, and you'll never die. But you must feed." David started to laugh and the boys made their way over to their motorcycles, Paul scooping up Violet.

No matter how hard she tried, Violet couldn't stop crying. The strong scent of blood that radiated off of the boys didn't help, either, but Violet knew they didn't care. Michael went his separate way, mortified at what David and the rest had to offer to him. There was no way in hell he was going to _ever _drink from someone.

Violet managed to stop crying long enough so she could get on David's bike. For some reason, David wanted her on his bike tonight. Once on, she buried her head in his shoulder and tried to hold in the tears that were forcing their way out.

_"__I don't know how much longer I can last." She said to herself._


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews and constructive criticism are highly appreciated!**

Once they were back at the boardwalk, Violet wiped her eyes and stepped off of David's motorbike. She was able to stop her crying and regulate her breathing. She was still shaking, but there was nothing she could do to control it. Violet walked over to the railings and hopped on, grasping her hands around the railing as tightly as she could. She could still hear the sounds of beating hearts and blood flowing through people's veins. She was able to smell every ounce of blood from everyone on the boardwalk. Her mouth watered as she clenched her eyes shut and breathed in deeply.

"So, boys, what do you wanna do? We have about an hour to kill." Paul asked as he jumped on the railing next to Violet, taking a good look at her face. "_Jesus, _Violet, you look like you've seen someone get murdered!" Paul and the boys roared with laughter as Violet started to cry again. She bit her lip and looked down, not wanting to make it obvious that she was sobbing once more.

"_Stop_ _with the tears, Violet!" _David growled. "You could make this easier for yourself, so stop! Deal with it on your own time; you're not getting pity from any of us." Violet wiped her eyes again and sat quietly, waiting for one of the boys to suggest something to do. She was really starting to contemplate whether she should feed. She was becoming more and more miserable. Her self-control was lowering faster than it ever did. Not to mention her throat was still burning and the migraine she developed still hadn't subsided.

"You guys wanna go to the video store? Max doesn't work tonight!" Marko offered. Violet didn't know and didn't care how he knew that information. The boys were able to find out anything about anyone if they ever so wished.

The boys all agreed and they made their way to Max's Video Store, David gripping Violet's forearm tightly as he pulled her along. She winced, knowing she would have another bruise to add to her collection. Once they were there, the boys only took two steps into the store when they were confronted by a blonde, middle-aged woman with a nametag that read "Lucy".

"Excuse me, boys, but Max doesn't want you in his store. I'm afraid you're going to have to leave." Lucy stated kindly. David scowled at her and began to leave the store; still gripping Violet's arm tightly, which Lucy took notice to. "Um, sweetheart, the boys aren't allowed in the store, you may stay if you wish." Lucy said, grabbing Violet's shoulder lightly. Violet flinched at the sudden movement, looking at David and the boys, gesturing that she was with them. She shook her head.

"Sorry, but I'm with—"

"No, Violet. You can stay. Meet us at the carousel in _ten_ minutes. _Don't be _late_!_" David interrupted her as they walked slowly out of the store. Once the boys were safely out of sight, Lucy turned to Violet and grasped her shoulder again, earning another slight flinch from Violet. What Lucy didn't know was that the boys weren't out of earshot.

"Do you need me to call the police?" Lucy asked politely, taking an once-over of the several bruises on Violet's arms, most of which were from either David or Dwayne. Those boys got mad very easily.

"What? No, why would I need the cops?" Violet asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Sweetie, look at these bruises on your arms! And I saw that boy yelling at you earlier! You were crying for Christ's Sake! You don't need to let those boys treat you like that!"

"No-ma'am, you have it all wrong. The boys and I just rough-house a bit, that's all. And I was being bratty earlier, I deserved it anyways."

Lucy gave Violet a _Come on, be real face_. "You don't deserve anything those boys do to you."

"They're my brothers; they're just trying to look after me." Violet said as she turned around and walked out of the store, towards the carousel.

Once she was there, Dwayne quickly walked up to her and grabbed her wrist. "What did you tell her?" He growled, getting close to Violet's face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Violet; I know what she said to you. _"What the fuck did you tell her?!" _

Violet swallowed hard, looking Dwayne in the eyes. Her vision was getting blurry, and her mind was foggy. She couldn't focus on anything as she felt her eyes roll back to her head and the strange sensation of falling.

* * *

When Violet woke up, she was in her bed, next to a worried Star and Laddie. She grunted, sitting up. "What happened?"

"The boys brought you home early, they said you passed out!" Laddie exclaimed. "They're not here now; they went to take care of some kind of business."

Violet nodded, and Laddie soon went towards the fountain, walking in circles around the rim. Violet turned to Star. "I don't think I can hold out much longer, Star." Tears threatened to leave her eyes as Star nodded.

"Me neither, I know I haven't been like this for as long as you have, but I'm not strong like you. I'm going to lash out soon." Star whined as she wrapped Violet in a hug. "I think I may know someone who can help us." She whispered. "Laddie, you stay here! We'll be back before David gets back!

Violet had no idea where they were going until they reached a house that had a familiar motorbike leaning on the side of the house. When they saw the second-story window that was apparently Michael's, Star called out his name.

Michael and his brother opened the window and the younger one said something to Michael, who just ignored him.

"I have to talk to you, can I come up?"

"NO!" Michael shouted back, "You shut the window and lock your door!" He said to his brother. Just after Michael said that, Star grabbed Violet' wrist and flew up into Michael's room.

**Guys, I'll e going camping this weekend so sadly, I won't be able to update until Sunday night. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm Back! I don't own the Lost Boys, only Violet. Reviews are appreciated!**

"There's two of them!" Michael's little brother yelled, jumping onto his bed an underneath the covers. "And don't tell me, it doesn't make them bad people, Mike!"

"You know where David took us tonight, don't you, Starr?" Michael asked quietly, advancing towards Starr and Violet.

"Who's David?" The kid under the covers asked. He looked to be about Violet's age. "Where did he take you, Mike?"

"Shut up, Sam! He tried to get me and her to feed, alright!" Michael snapped, pointing at Violet. "Just shut up for now, alright!"

"It's my fault…" Starr whispered, lightly cupping Michael's cheek. "You wouldn't have met me if I hadn't liked you… I tried to warn you…" By now, both Starr and Violet were on the verge of tears. Violet was now shaking.

"It was that night in the cave wasn't it? That wasn't wine they gave me to drink, it was blood, David's blood."

"You drank someone's blood, are you crazy?" Sam screamed, obviously scared out of his wits. He whimpered underneath his Superman covers.

Michael chose to ignore Sam. "But I'm just like David now, Starr."

"No you're not! You're like Violet, Laddie, and me, you're not one of them-,"

"Until you make your first kill!" The scared fifteen-year-old held his covers tightly around his trembling body.

Starr went quiet, Sam was right. Both she and Violet wondered how Sam knew so much about vampires.

"Why did you come here, what do you want from me?" A now annoyed Michael asked.

"I was hoping you would help Laddie and me…"

Violet was shocked that Starr did not mention her name. "_David's practically letting them two off the hook," she thought, "I'm the one he's bringing with him every time they feed, I'm the one he wants so badly to feed." _

Michael took notice to that; too, because he snapped at Starr, "You want _me _to help _you? _You weren't the kid crying her eyes out underneath a tree tonight, praying to God she wouldn't give in to those bastards, now were you, Star? No, you weren't. You were sitting around inside the cave doing whatever you want. You have it easy, Star, Violet's been a vampire for twice as long as you have! And you think you have problems?" Michael's words must have gotten to Starr, because she stormed out of his room, flying back to the cave by herself.

Violet turned to Michael, wiping away tears. "Thanks," She barely whispered. He nodded, and Violet jumped out of the window, sprinting as fast as she could back to the cave. "_Please don't be back early; please don't be back early…" She whispered to herself repeatedly. _

Once she finally made it there, she was out of breath, but was ecstatic to see that the boys weren't back yet. She ran into the cave, hopping into bed next to Starr. Not even two minutes later, she heard the boys' bikes pull up outside.

She thought she heard all of the boys go to bed, but Violet felt a large hand roughly shake her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open, it was Dwayne. "What do you need?" Violet asked him, trying not to sound rude. Dwayne had a bad temper. He gestured towards the couch and Violet hesitantly made her way there, following behind him.

Once they were seated, Dwayne didn't waste any time with asking Violet what he needed to ask her. "What did you tell that lady in the video store?" He hissed at her.

Violet pulled her knees up to her chest, creating a border between them. Dwayne scared her, a lot. "What do you mean?" She wanted to play dumb as much as she could before she told him. She didn't want Lucy to get hurt.

"You know damn well what I mean, Violet! Tell me!" He shouted, towering over Violet. His right shoulder was rolled back; his arm was ready to slap her if he needed to. Violet's head went between her knees and she held her arms out in an effort to shield herself more from Dwayne.

"I didn't tell her anything! I'm sorry!" She whimpered, from between her knees. She didn't know what she was apologizing for; all she wanted was for Dwayne to stop yelling at her. This just made him even angrier.

"God dammit, Violet, I know you told her something! Just fucking tell me!" The back of Dwayne's hand hit Violet upside the head, making her cry out in tears.

"Just stop it, please! Stop it!" She screamed in fear of what he would do to her.

"Then tell me what you told her!"

"She asked me if I needed police because of you guys and I told her no. Then she told me I had bruises on my arms and that David was yelling at me earlier, and I told that we horseplay and that I was being bad earlier, then I left. That's all that happened! Please don't hit me again!" She whimpered, sinking more and more into the couch.

Dwayne hit her again in the same spot. "Why the hell didn't you have your fucking jackets on?!" Violet screamed in pain again, earning another slap from Dwayne.

"I don't know! Please, stop hitting me! I'm sorry! It won't happen again! Just stop yelling at me, please!" she was choking on her cries and stuttering terribly. Her fear of Dwayne right now was worse than her fear of feeding. She would do anything to make him stop.

Dwayne pointed his finger at Violet, making her flinch. "Don't let it happen again!" He growled, "Get to bed!" Violet rushed off of the couch, trying to get as far from Dwayne as possible and to bed as fast as she could. She heard Dwayne walk slowly to the boys' area of the cave, mumbling something about stubborn bitches. Once he was gone, Violet closed her eyes and started to cry, burying her face in the covers.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own the Lost Boys, only Violet. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated!**

"Here's some, come on let's stake 'em!" Violet heard the familiar voice of Edgar yell. Confused, her eyes fluttered open to meet Alan's.

"Don't you touch them! You stay away from them!" Michael shouted at Edgar. Violet then realized that both Edgar and Alan were holding wooden stakes.

"Come on, vampires have such _rotten _tempers!" Edgar ordered, though Alan stayed in his place. Edgar looked at Alan, then back to Violet. "What is _she _doing here?"

"Alan, it's not what you think…" Violet stated, weakly sitting up in the bed. She could tell it was still daylight. "I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear…" From the corner of her eye, she could see Michael carrying Laddie out of the cave. She trusted Michael, so she didn't stop him. _"We actually may be able to get out of here..." She thought. _

Edgar, Alan, and Sam made their way to a different area of the cave, looking for the other boys and ignoring Violet's comment. Michael came back shortly, "Put your jacket on backwards," He told her, clearly out of breath from the sunlight. She did as she was told and he scooped her up in his arms and began to carry her out of the cave, too.

Once they made it outside, Violet understood why Michael made her put her jacket on backwards and buried her face into it. The sun burned her eyes terribly; it made her weaker and weaker. She wondered how Michael was able to carry her and Laddie, and Star, to wherever they were going when she didn't even have enough strength to stay awake for five minutes. They soon reached a blue 1957 Ford Fairlane 500 Skyliner that carried a sleeping Laddie in the back seat. Michael set Violet down and hurried back to get Starr.

_ "__WE BLEW IT MAN, WE LOST IT!" _Violet awoke to the sound of Alan screaming at the top of his lungs like a terrified six-year-old.

_"__SHUTUP!" _Edgar shouted back_._

_ "__WE UNRAVELED IN THE FACE OF THE ENEMY!" _

_ "__It's not our fault; they pulled a mind scramble on us: they opened their eyes and talked!" _Edgar yanked Alan and Sam towards the car, and Sam hopped in the driver's seat.

"I'll drive." He said, about to turn the car on.

"We don't ride with vampires!" Alan objected.

"Fine, then stay here!" Violet shouted with her eyes still closed. She was becoming more and more agitated the longer they stayed in the sunlight; she wanted to hurry and find shelter.

"We do now!" Edgar stated, jumping into the front seat along with Alan. "Burn rubber!" Edgar stomped his foot on the gas, and they went flying in reverse towards the edge of the cliff. The boys screamed in fear.

Sam hit the brakes right on time. "Burn rubber- does not mean- warp speed!" He yelled between pants. They took off towards Sam and Michael's house.

They made it there and Edgar carried Laddie, Michael carried Starr, and Alan carried Violet into their house. The dog awoke Violet with his continuous barking, and Sam became annoyed quickly. "Cool it, Nanook!"

"The dog knows a flesh-eater when he smells one!"

"Take him outside, Sam!" Sam hurried to bring Nanook outside, while they continued upstairs. Violet then dozed off into a very short nap until she was shook awake by Alan. She was sleeping in a bed along with Starr and Laddie. Michael was sleeping on the floor next to the bed.

"I need answers, Violet. You're a vampire?"

"I didn't mean to, Alan. We were so thirsty… I thought it was wine… I wouldn't have given it to Laddie or drank it if I knew what was in it…" She felt hot tears roll down her cheeks as Alan sat down next to her. "You didn't kill any of them… did you? I will never forgive them for what they did to me, but they're the only family I've got, they took me and Laddie in… I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you killed them." Alan shook his head sympathetically.

"No, we didn't. The bastards woke up before we could. We're lucky we made it out of there. But they'll be looking for all of us when the sun goes down, you know that, right?"

"I know. Until then, though, I'm going to sleep." She chuckled lightly, laying back down on the bed and burying her head into Laddie's back.

The sound of Edgar and Alan screaming woke Starr, Michael, and Violet. Laddie was nowhere to be seen and Violet could see Sam running outside towards Nanook from the window. But that wasn't the reason why the boys were screaming. Violet could see David, Dwayne, Paul, and Marko flying towards Sam.

"Sam!" Michael yelled and rushed downstairs, Violet and Starr following closely behind him. Michael rushed out the front door to help Sam untie Nanook from the fence post. Edgar, Alan, Starr, Laddie, and Violet yelled frantically for Michael and Sam to hurry. The boys slipped in the mud, but quickly made it inside the house.

"Take them upstairs!" Michael ordered, and Alan scooped up Laddie as he, Starr, Edgar, and Violet rushed up the staircase. Behind them, they could hear the sound of bricks falling and Sam screaming.

**I know it's short, I'm sorry, I just wanted to get this chapter out tonight. I'll try to make chapter 11 a lot longer!**


	11. Chapter 11

Violet, Laddie, Star, and the Frog brothers made it upstairs into Sam's room just as the Lost Boys made it inside the house. Edgar pulled out his wooden stake as soon as they closed the door, and aimed it at Starr's head_. "I say we terminate them right now!" _

"_LADDIE RUN!" _Both Starr and Violet screamed at the top of their lungs. They ran inside the bathroom that was between Sam and his mother's room, the Frog brothers hot on their trail. Starr and Laddie had just made it out of the bathroom when Paul came from behind the door and shut it closed, trapping Violet and the Frogs inside the bathroom.

"_HA-HA! YOU'RE MINE!" _He pointed at Alan, knocking the boys' water guns out of their hands and shoving Violet into the wall behind him. Violet would have to remember to ask the brothers why they had water guns when this was all over. "_You _staked Marco," Paul chuckled, moving his finger to point at Edgar. "You didn't kill him you shit, he's waiting right outside!" Violet's breathing hitched as Marco opened the bathroom door, walking inside with a wide smirk on his face.

"_There's no way they're getting out of this alive." Violet pondered. "The boys are bigger than Edgar and Alan, stronger than them, and not to mention they're vampires!" _

Marco grabbed both wooden stakes from the floor, chuckling to himself as he did so. The Frog brothers backed away slowly, only to be stopped by the closet doors behind them. Alan looked as if he were ready to cry, while Edgar had a tough, almost un-breakable face on. Marco handed one stake to Paul and they both began to advance towards the brothers. _"How would you like a taste of your own medicine, eh boys?" _Marco grinned wickedly.

"Come on, Paul, please? Please don't…" Violet cried, standing up. She walked forward and placed a hand on Paul's shoulder. Paul angrily turned around, as if Violet had just interrupted his favorite team's football game playing on T.V.

"Sorry, babe, it's David's orders. Maybe this can be considered your punishment for not feeding? How about that?" Paul smiled widely as he turned around, staking Alan straight in the heart. Alan let out a horrific, spine-tingling screech as his blood poured out of the hole the stake made in his chest. Marco did the same with Edgar, and he, too, let out a blood-curdling scream. Both Marco and Paul pulled out the stakes from the Frogs' chests, letting their blood spew out in every direction. Violet fell over in tears, backing herself away into the wall and shoving her finger in her mouth. Sobs shook her body, tears stained her cheeks. She buried her head in her knees and pulled her legs up to her chest. The smell of blood was stronger than ever, and it smelled sickly-sweet. Violet had to resist the urge to run over there and drain the brothers dry and lick their blood off the floor similar to what a dog would do to a plate.

"I'll be back, I'm gonna go get David." Marco said, leaving the bathroom. Paul went sit on the floor next to Violet, rubbing his hand up and down on her back. Violet didn't resist, she really needed to be comforted.

"It's not that bad, you know."

Violet raised her head, "What?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

"Feeding, once you do it for the first time, it's like you've lost your conscience. Like at first, you don't want to, because you don't want to hurt anyone, that's your inner human telling you not to. But once you do it for the first time, all of your feelings are gone and it's all you crave for. It's like you don't even think about those people you kill, they're nothing but another meal, kind of like another slice of cake. Like you don't want to cut open the cake because its decorations look nice, but after you have the first slice, you can't seem to get enough of it."

"I can't, Paul, I just can't. I'm scared." Violet broke into another sobbing fit just as David, Dwayne, and Marco walked in.

David got angry quickly when he found out Violet still hadn't fed. "_Oh, come on, Violet! This shit is getting ridiculous! Just feed, there's no fucking thing holding you back!" _

Before David had the chance to do anything else, Lucy and Max from the video store walked in behind them. Lucy looked mortified while Max looked quite satisfied, that is, until he laid eyes on Violet. He place his hand on David's shoulder, almost calming him immediately. "Excuse me, boys—and girls," He said, motioning to Violet and Star, who had just walked in with Laddie. "But we are going to have two new additions to our family. Say hello to your new mother and brother." He brought Lucy and Sam in front of him, an arm around each of their shoulders. "Now, you two are going to feed tonight, I'm sure David doesn't want to deal with any more Halflings." He motioned to the Frog brothers that were lying motionless on the ground. "Go on, now. They're not going to bite, but you will."

Sam did not hesitate to dash over to Edgar and drain him dry. This confused Violet greatly, since he was in on the whole vampire-hunting-thing along with the Frogs. Edgar was drained within two minutes, his blood licked off the floor and everything.

Once Sam returned, Max motioned for Lucy to drink from Alan. Lucy shook her head, backing out of the bathroom before turning and running away. Max sighed and slowly followed her. He was more supportive than David when it came to feeding. David squatted in front of Violet and took her chin roughly in his hand.

"Eat." He ordered, motioning to Alan's limp carcass.

More tears forced their way from Violet's closed eyelids as she shook her head rapidly quickly. "I can't, David," Her words barely came out, but she still knew that David heard her. "He was my best friend; I can't do that to him, I… can't betray him like that. P-please don't make me d-do it! Please…"

David stood up and angrily shuffled out of the room, but not before kicking Violet in the side, causing her to slam more into Paul's chest. Violet buried her head in her hands and sobbed.

From between her fingers, Violet could see Laddie attempt to hug Starr, but she pushed him away, making her way out of the room. Laddie then made his way over to Dwayne, who just quietly declined him and followed Starr.

Violet wiped her eyes and stood up, grabbing Laddie's hand and taking him to an empty room in the house. Once there, she bent down to meet Laddie's eyes and squeezed both of his hands into hers. "Laddie," She spoke weakly, "I need you to do me a really big favor. You think you can do that?" Laddie raised an eyebrow and nodded his head slowly, clearly confused at his big sister's actions. "Can you… drink from Alan? You don't have to be scared, Laddie. Alan would have wanted this for you." She was lying straight to her brother's face, but she knew that once he drank, he would feel a lot better. Laddie had been a vampire for just as long as Violet, and she knew he had a low-tolerance for pain. He was just a kid; she didn't want him to feel the same way that she did. She didn't want him to go without feeding for as long as Violet had planned to. Violet didn't want her baby brother to be miserable all the time, she wanted him to be a kid; she didn't want him to have any worries.

"I'm scared, Violet! What if _it_ doesn't taste good?" He exclaimed. Violet chuckled.

"Well, kiddo, I can't tell you whether he will taste good, but he'll make you feel a lot better. All of those headaches will go away; your throat won't hurt anymore. David might even let you go back to the boardwalk again!" that was true-David stopped letting Starr and Laddie go to the boardwalk until they had agreed to feed. It always confused Violet as to why she was still allowed to go; maybe it was to encourage Starr and Laddie to feed, or to get them jealous of her or turn them away from her, to encourage _her_ to feed. Whatever it was, she did not know. "Just think of him as medicine. If you drink from him, you'll feel better! Some medicines taste good, but others don't. But they all work, and you'll never know how good it will taste until you try it." That was all Laddie needed to hear before he ran back to the bathroom, draining Alan dry. Paul watched in amusement as Laddie stood next to Alan, grinning widely.

"Two minutes in a separate room with him is all you needed to encourage him to drink from your boyfriend? Well done, babe, I'm proud of you." He clapped slowly, but he and Laddie's smiles faded as David strolled into the room.

"You're a selfish bitch, you know that, Violet?"

**I'm going to update this story on Sundays, Thursdays, and sometimes Wednesdays. I'm about to have three stories on here, so I needed to find a way to rotate my updating schedule. Enjoy, I made it a little longer this time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**You guys there are cats outside my window doing the nono. Big shout out to Flowerchild23 for all of the nice reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy c: **

Violet whipped around to see an angry David, standing in front of Max and Lucy. Violet noticed that Lucy had a blood stain on her chin, a clear indicator that Max was able to get her to feed. "_So Starr, Michael, and I are now the only Halflings in the family, this should be great." _

_ "_David, what are you talking about?" Violet questioned, making sure to watch her tone. David was already very angry at her; she didn't need another reason for him to beat the shit out of her. He held out a finger and motioned for her to follow him. They soon reached the same room she and Laddie were in earlier. David grabbed her forearm harshly, pulling her towards him.

"You're so fucking _selfish_, Violet! You got Laddie to feed so the attention would be off of you for a while and you could buy yourself more time to go without feeding! Well guess what, kid, it didn't work! You're going to feed soon whether you fucking like it or not!" He shouted at her, gripping her arm tighter and tighter as he got more and more angry.

"W-what," She stammered. "I didn't do that to buy myself more time, I did it so Laddie wouldn't be miserable twenty-four-seven!" It was true; the thought of using Laddie the way that David implied hadn't even crossed her mind. "He wanted to go back to the boardwalk so badly, David! And he was so miserable; I didn't want him to feel like that anymore."

Max walked in before David had the chance to respond. "Is everything alright? I heard yelling…" He asked, closing the door behind him. He looked between David and Violet, waiting for one of them to answer.

David spoke up first. "Well, Violet here has been a Halfling for almost three months now, and she said she doesn't plan on feeding anytime soon."

"Well, that's a record. Most people don't make it past the first three weeks. It's been the same with Laddie, well up until a few minutes ago?" Violet nodded shakily, afraid of what Max's response might be.

"_Wow," _He muttered softly. "Well, Violet, if you keep this up too much longer, I'm afraid David will have to take away your boardwalk privileges. If that doesn't work, corporal punishment _will be necessary." _He almost growled his face hard and stern. Violet's eyes widened after Max walked out of the room, David following suit.

"_If my boardwalk privileges are taken away, that may just make it a little easier on me," Violet thought, not knowing that David, Dwayne, and Max were eavesdropping on her thoughts. "Corporal punishment, I can probably deal with. I'm used to it anyways." _She made her way back to the bathroom to join the rest if the boys, and hopefully leave soon.

She walked into the bathroom to see that the only people there were Edgar and Alan's rotting bodies. Violet decided that the boys were probably downstairs, so she hurried down the flight of stairs. Sure enough, they were.

"Sorry, violet, but I've made a mistake. You _will _be allowed to go to the boardwalk, no matter how long you go without feeding. But, corporal punishment will start immediately after you get back to the cave, and it will be more severe and harsh than originally planned. Is that understood?" Violet had to force back tears as Max spoke. She nodded feebly. "Good, now, boys, I'll be taking Lucy back to my house. Sam and Michael will be staying with you. Come to me if you have any problems." With that, Max took Lucy by the hand and made his way out the front door.

"Come on, let's go." Paul slipped his hand into Violet's, and David grabbed Starr's wrist as they boarded their bikes. Sam got onto the back of Michael's bike and they all drove off towards the cave.

The ride back to the cave was oddly quiet. Violet couldn't help but worry about the beatings yet to come. Max had specifically said that the beatings would be "more severe and harsh". She was also scared for Michael and Starr. Starr had only been a vampire for half as long as Violet and Michael only half as long as Starr, but David treated them differently. David didn't hit Starr, and he most likely wouldn't hit Michael. David had his own tricks for them two. Violet knew he used manipulation and blackmail when it came to getting Starr to do something, but she had no clue as to what tactics he would use on Michael.

They made it back to the cave in no time, Violet dreading every moment that passed. She wanted time to pass by as slowly as possible, but time wasn't cooperating with her very well. Before she knew it, Starr and Laddie had gone to their beds, leaving Violet alone with David, Dwayne, Paul, and Marco. David made Michael and Sam stay in the "lobby" for whatever reason that Violet did not know of. Paul and Marco sat on the fountain, on either side of Sam and Michael. The two boys had decided to not participate in her first beating and would let David and Dwayne handle this one, they wanted to observe her weak spots and how long it would take for her to break. But believe me; they would be definitely participating in future beatings.

"You know what, Violet?" David started, "I'll sit out on this beating. I'm going to hand you over to Dwayne tonight. He'll be punishing you tonight. Dwayne, you can do whatever you think is necessary, _whatever_ you want." David's words made Violet shiver. Dwayne basically had free-range to do anything he wanted with Violet.

Dwayne smirked as he made his way over to Violet. For every step forward he took, Violet took two steps back. This continued until Violet backed into the cave wall. She closed her eye and whimpered, waiting for Dwayne to make his move. He pulled his arm back and Violet flinched, sensing his movement.

Dwayne's first blow hit Violet straight in the gut, causing her to yelp and double over. She hit the cave floor hard and Dwayne repeatedly kicked her over and over again. Her screams were loud and blood-curdling.

"Hey, man, that's enough!" Michael shouted, standing up and making his way over to Dwayne. Dwayne took no notice to him, and David yanked Michael back down to his spot on the fountain, threatening Michael with his life.

Violet's screams also woke up Laddie, who rushed into the room, crying his eyes out. "Get to bed, Laddie," Was all that David had to say before Laddie rushed right back into their room. Violet cried, knowing that Dwayne was not even halfway through with her punishment.


	13. Chapter 13

**Reviews are highly appreciated!**

Dwayne shoved me to the cave floor while Paul and Marco kicked at me. This was my third beating since the night Edgar and Alan had died, and I had learned one thing: don't scream no matter how bad it hurts. Screaming only makes them even madder. I had to bite my tongue really hard to keep from screaming, but it was definitely worth it.

I was curled up in a ball on the floor while David, Dwayne, Paul, and Marco kicked aimlessly at me. I noticed one thing about each beating, though: the boys refrained from hitting or kicking me in the face. I guess it was to keep from raising suspicion from people at the boardwalk, but most people wouldn't bother looking twice at us anyways.

A grueling kick in the gut from Dwayne caused me to let out an uncontrollable screech, causing all of them to kick me harder. David even pinned me up against the wall a few times to get in some good punches. I don't know how long the beatings lasted; they felt like hours when in reality they were probably only a few minutes. Either way, they always ended in the same manner: me crying on the floor, begging them to stop.

The beatings always ended in similar ways, Marco or Dwayne spitting on me. It was humiliating on so many levels. I would just lie there, covered in blood, sweat, and bruises, my hair matted, my clothes torn (as of now), and then their _spit _on my arm or leg. It was _disgusting. _

"Get to bed, Violet." David ordered as they made their way to their area of the cave. As soon as I got to our room, Laddie came to hug me, his face covered in tears.

"Its okay, Laddie, I'm fine." I cooed to him as I rocked him back and forth on his bed. He soon fell asleep, so I made my way to me and Starr's bed. Starr turned over after I got under the covers and hugged me tightly. I cried in her arms as she rocked me back and forth. _I wasn't going to be o.k., and I surely wasn't going to be fine. _Starr was trying to make me feel better by saying the same things I told Laddie just a few minutes before, but it wasn't helping much. Sure, it calmed me down momentarily so I could get some sleep, but I knew what she was saying wasn't true. I would have to feed soon; I can't keep up with this much longer.

We woke up the next night to Paul and Marco pulling the comforters off of our beds. Since Michael and Sam were now staying with us, the boys were able to find an old mattress and some pillows and covers for them. They stayed in Starr, Laddie, and I's room.

I groaned and curled myself into a ball; I didn't sleep well the night, or morning, before. All I wanted to do was stay at the cave tonight and get some rest. But nooo, Paul wasn't having any of it. He grabbed me by my wrists and started tugging me out of the bed. Feeling defeated, I huffed and stood up, my hair flowing recklessly in my face. I brushed my matted hair and pulled my leather jacket on. I knew better than to leave it at the cave. We were all allowed to go to the boardwalk tonight, even Starr and Michael, which really surprised me. We hopped on our bikes and sped towards the boardwalk.

Once we were there, David and the boys let us all go our separate ways, another big surprise for all of us. It was around nine by the time we got there, so Starr agreed to watch Laddie until 10:30, and then I would have him until 11:45. Then, we would all have to meet the boys by the carousel, they would feed, and then we would go elsewhere. Starr, Laddie, and Michael went down to the beach, while Sam and I roamed the boardwalk stores. I had probably been inside of each store at least three times, but the booths that lined the boardwalk were a different story. One booth that caught my eye was a poster booth. More specifically, the poster that caught my eye was a David Bowie "Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars" poster. It was a '24 by '36 inch poster and the second I saw it, I knew I had to have it. I'm a really big Bowie fan if you haven't already noticed. I nudged Sam and pointed towards the booth.

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes. "We live in a cave, Violet. Where would we be able to hang posters at?"

I mimicked Sam's actions. "Have you seen the Rob Lowe and Jim Morrison posters that are all around the cave? There are several places to hang posters, Sam. I'm getting that poster one way or another."

"You don't even have any money."

"Who says I need money?"

"Violet, you're not going to steal-,"

"All we have to do is wait until the guy closes the booth to go to the restroom or something. It's simple." I explained.

"How are you going to know what package the poster is in?" God, this kid was persistent.

"I don't. I'll just have to hurry. Look, he's leaving now!" We waited until the guy disappeared behind some other booths before hurrying underneath the large tarp that was hung over the booth to prevent people from stealing. That method wasn't working well in that man's favor.

I rummaged through the tubes that each poster was packaged in while Sam stood outside of the booth with his head poked in, urging me to hurry. Gosh, this kid was going to get me caught. Still looking for the poster, I said to Sam: "Sam, either come inside or go stand somewhere else. You're going to get us caught if you keep making yourself obvious!" Sam backed out of the booth, shaking his head. I pulled out a rolled poster from a black tube that read: "Ust" on the top line and "m Mars" on the second line. "Aha!" I grinned, coming from beneath the tarp. I twirled the poster in my fingers as I approached Sam.

"Bravo, Violet. I didn't think you would pull through with it."

"Yeah, sure, Sam whatever you-," I was interrupted, though, by a man shouting at us and running towards me.

"Hey! Hey, you there! You didn't pay for that poster! You, You! Get back here!" Sam and I ran in the opposite direction, the poster nestled in the sleeve of my leather jacket.

We ran for a while, pushing past people to make sure we would lose track of him. "I think we're good, Violet!" Sam told me, skidding to a stop. I turned around, still half running. The next thing I knew, I bumped into someone, sending me flying to the boardwalk floor. I looked up, about to go off on that person until I met a matching pair of sparkling green eyes. The overly-attractive boy standing in front of me held out a hand to me, which I gladly took.

**So what do you guys think will happen with this mystery boy? I would love to see your thoughts in the reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I forgot to ask you guys in the last update, but how do you like the first person perspective? I think it kind of lets you guys know more about what Violet is thinking.**

The boy standing in front of me held out his hand, which I gladly took. He was cute, his dirty blonde hair was styled in a quiff, and I could stare at his piercing green eyes all night.

I kind of did, actually. It was a good twenty seconds of me just staring at him with my mouth wide open before I let go of his hand and thanked him. "Thanks," I smiled. "I didn't see you there, I'm sorry." I straightened out the bottom of my shirt, trying to make myself look decent.

Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I'm going find Michael. Don't forget about Laddie."

"Yeah, yeah, I won't." I waved my hand at Sam, shooing him away. He snorted loudly before walking away. I turned back to the boy. "Sorry, that was my brother. He was just trying to embarrass me. I'm Violet."

"I'm Sebastian; it's nice to meet you, Violet." He smiled at me. His smile, oh lordy, I can't even begin to explain to you how amazing his smile was.

I was blushing like mad, still clutching the poster in my left hand. I'm not very good with meeting new people, especially boys for obvious reasons. I was a pretty boring person; I couldn't hold a conversation too well. I quickly thought of something to say. "Hey, are you gonna be here all night? Because I am, and if you are- then we can like go on some rides or something- if you want to, I mean I'm not gonna like force you to come on rides with me, that's kind of odd… I'm pretty bored being here by myself- besides Sam, but he kind of gets annoying after a while- so waddya say…?" I smiled nervously; I really need to get control of my rambling….and my stuttering… and my blushing.

Sebastian chucked. "Yeah, I'm gonna be here till midnight. Come on, let's go. What ride do you wanna go on?"

"The zipper looks kinda fun… Wait, do you have a watch? I have to get my little brother at 10:30." He looked at his watch.

"It's ten twenty-five. You wanna just go get him right now?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind, I won't be long." I started to walk away, but he was still walking next to me. "I'm sorry, but you can't come with me. My older brothers are really protective; they'd flip if they saw you. I'm not ditching you, I promise!"

"It's cool, I understand. I'll be waiting here." Sebastian waved and smiled. I waved back and made my way towards the carousel. Starr and Laddie were already waiting there when I got there.

"Well what are you smiling about, Violet?" Starr asked, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. This girl better not embarrass me.

"Well, Starr, if you must know," I laughed, pulling out my Ziggy Stardust poster. "I gots myself a poster, it's a Ziggy Stardust one."

"Ziggy who?" Starr and Laddie asked at the same time.

"_Ziggy Stardust," _I told them. "He's from David Bowie's fifth album." I chuckled. "And I got myself a guy-friend."

"_Ooh, girl. _What's his name?"

"Sebastian," I said, blushing again. "In fact, he's waiting to go on some rides, so come on Laddie." I grabbed Laddie's hand, making my way back before Starr grabbed my wrist.

"I'll hold this for you. I don't want you embarrassing yourself with your odd obsession." I shooed her away, speed walking with Laddie so Sebastian wouldn't think I ditched him.

We finally made it back where Sebastian and I agreed to meet up at, and sure enough he was still there. He stood up from the bench he was sitting on when he saw us.

"Hey, Sebastian, is it okay if Laddie tags along? I promised my sister I would watch him for the rest of the night."

"Yeah, sure, that's cool." He bent down to meet Laddie's eyes. "How old are you, kiddo?" His voice was deep; he gave me chills when he talked.

"Ten," Laddie said shyly, "How old are _you?" _

Sebastian chuckled. "I'm sixteen, kiddo," He stood up, clapping Laddie on the back. "You're just old enough to go on the good rides. Come on, let's go. You said you wanted to go on the zipper, Violet?" I nodded and he led us to the zipper.

"So, Violet, how many siblings you got?" My eyes widened. _How many siblings did I have? There's Laddie, Starr, Sam, Michael, David, Dwayne, Paul, and Marco…_

"Umm," I laughed nervously, thinking of an excuse as to why I have so many brothers and sisters, and why their ages are so close together. "Well, I have eight, seven brothers and one sister." Sebastian's eyes widened, too. "I live in a foster home, that's why. Laddie and I were adopted, so really I only have one…"

"Oh, that's cool. I have a younger sister and a twin brother. We're fraternal twins, he's ugly as fuck." He said the last part under his breath.

I laughed. "Which one's older?"

"Thankfully me, or else I'd never hear the end of it. How old are your other brothers?"

"Sam's the same age as me, so fifteen Michael's seventeen, and David, Dwayne, Paul, and Marco are eighteen, so they'll be moving out soon. And my sister, Starr, she's seventeen." I was letting out lies straight through my teeth. Paul was in his thirties, Marco in his forties, Dwayne in his fifties, and David in his sixties. It was gross, actually.

"Wow, so they're all older than you…" He said nervously, more to himself than to me. There was an awkward silence for a minute or two before I heard a voice I would never want to hear in this situation.

"So, babe, I see you've made a friend."

**Reviews are highly appreciated!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Reviews are appreciated! **

I closed my eyes momentarily, gripping the sides of the railing that separated the line from the boardwalk goers, and separated me from Paul. I stayed facing Sebastian, my hands clutching the railings for dear life. It could be worse; it could be David or Dwayne. "What do you want, Paul?" I asked quietly.

I felt Paul's hot breath on my collarbone as he spoke. "Nothing, really. Just came to check up on you and Laddie, and I see you've made a friend. What's your name, kid?"

"I-uh, Sebastian," I could tell he was nervous. I knew Paul could, too. And believe me; Paul would take advantage of that.

Paul placed both of his hands on my shoulders, squeezing them tightly. "And _Sebastian, _has Violet here told you how many older brothers she has?" Sebastian nodded, biting his lip nervously. "Well I would take that as a warning if I were you to _stay the hell away from her!" _He yelled through gritted teeth. Sebastian made no effort in hiding his fear; he was as stiff as a board. "Come on, Violet!" Paul started to angrily walk away.

"Sorry," I mouthed to Sebastian as I helped Laddie climb over the railings and I quickly did the same. I heard some other people whispering about me and Paul, but I decided to ignore them. People were going to talk either way.

Paul was far ahead of us, so it took us a while to catch up to him. Once we were walking next to him, he turns around to face me, his face clearly indicating that he was pissed off. "What the hell were you doing, Violet?"

My face heated up in embarrassment as complete strangers stopped dead in their tracks to listen to Paul and I's conversation. It was embarrassing; I was feeling guilty for something I shouldn't be feeling guilty for. I was being social, I made a friend, and I was trying to stay out of trouble. You'd think the boys would be pleased with me, I wasn't clinging to them all night and I wasn't ratting out our secret to anyone. But apparently, Paul thought I was. I couldn't find the right words to say, so I stood there like an idiot with my mouth hanging open and my eyes staring off into space. "I-I wasn't f-flirting with him, Paul, really, I wasn't…" My stuttering was terrible and I was about to cry. Right now wasn't a good time to be making the boys mad, and I had tried so hard not to. I was trying to make them happy, but it seems like everything I do is just making them more and more angry. I didn't think what I was doing was wrong. "He had just asked me if I w-wanted to go on some rides with him… So I said yes and t-that's all that happened. I'm sorry; I didn't think it was a big deal. I was just trying to make friends." By now, tears were streaming down my face, but Paul's face stayed stone cold.

"Laddie," He turned around and bent over slightly. "Go find Star. Tell her to meet us at 11:30 tonight instead. Stay with Star for the rest of the night, okay?" Laddie nodded and hurried off to find Star. Paul then turned to me again. His face had calmed down a little bit, being around Laddie often made him more content. "We're going find the boys." He said bluntly, grabbing my wrist and yanking me towards the direction of the video store.

"Why are we leaving at 11:30 tonight?" I asked Paul, he seemed calm enough to ask him some questions. When he's mad, though, he does not want to be spoken to at all, not even from the boys.

"Why is it of your concern?" Okay, maybe he's not as relaxed as I thought he was.

We were walking fast; it was really hard for me to keep up with him, and not to mention Paul's middle finger was digging right into the center of my wrist. Believe me, it hurts like a bitch. We were almost to the video store when he spoke up again. "Wipe your eyes, David will be mad if he finds out you were crying." I don't know why Paul was being somewhat nice to me, nor do I know why the other boys were at the video store. I thought Max didn't allow them in the video store?

Paul led me past Lucy and towards the back of the store. We soon approached a teal door that led to Max's office. The rest of the boys were in there, except Sam and Michael, and obviously Max was there too. Max was seated in a rolling chair, Marco and Dwayne were on a two-seater couch, and a pissed-off David was standing. David scowled when we walked in.

"_Oh come on, Paul!_ _Why is she here?" _David pointed his hand at me, scowling more. "You know we have business to take care of, we can't do it if _she's _with us!" Surprisingly enough, what David said didn't hurt my feelings as much as you would think it would. I was used to David's hateful remarks towards me, and I fully understood that he probably hated my guts. Honestly, I think the only reason David has kept me alive is because of Max, Paul, and Laddie.

"David, can you try to be a little quieter?" Max complained wearily. "There are customers out there, you know!"

"I found her hanging around with some boy," Paul explained casually, shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal. "I figured she would be better off with us." David surely took it as a big deal.

"_YOU WERE WITH A FUCKING BOY?!" _David shouted, walking over to me. He roughly gripped my chin and forced my eyes to meet his. From the corner of my eye, I saw Max sigh, putting his head in his hands and resting his elbows on the desk.

I tried to look down but David had a tight grip on my chin. My face started getting hot again, and my lower lip quivered. I felt my eyes water, but I clenched my eyes shut to prevent myself from crying. This didn't work, because I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. I was so _humiliated. _I was being treated like trash. I couldn't even stand up for myself because I was so afraid of them, of what they could do to me. I was a disgrace to myself because I was too afraid to speak to them in fear of how they would react. They terrified me to no end.

**How do you guys like the first person perspective?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope you guys like it! I spent a lot of time on this one!**

I reopened my eyes to meet David's cold ones. He was furious, yet I knew but didn't know at the same time why he was so mad. I knew he was mad because I was with a boy, but why was he mad about my being with a boy? Was it jealousy? It couldn't be: David couldn't stand me. Was it out of fear that I would tell their secret? Maybe, but they should know that no one would believe me, anyways. Was it both? There's a high possibility.

"Why were you with a boy, Violet?" David shouted once more. My stomach knotted and I suddenly became dizzy. I felt a wave of fear and panic rush over me as I felt the color drain from my face and my knees buckle. My chest and airways were tightening and I thought I was going to die. Tears sprang at my eyes again and I started to hyperventilate.

_What if the boys have had enough of me and kill me?_

_What if they kill Laddie, too?_

_What if they kill Sebastian because of me?_

_What if I'm already dying?_

I stumble onto the couch behind me, next to Paul. David gives Max and Paul a confused look. I was shaking a lot; my heart was practically beating out of my chest.

_What if I have a heart attack? Or a stroke? What if this is what a seizure feels like? What if this is what death feels like?_

The room felt like it was closing in on me. I could barely feel the sweat dripping off of my hands because the feeling of pins and needles dominated over it. My breaths were becoming short and more frequent.

_I'm going to die._

The nausea was building and so was the immense headache. I was heaving but nothing was coming out.

Dwayne began to walk over to me, and the fear inside of me plummeted. I let out a shriek and curled into a ball onto the couch.

_Dwayne's going to kill me._

I held my hands out in front of me, and put my head behind my knees. No words would come out of my mouth, and I was bawling my eyes out. Dwayne slowed down, but still came over to me. I tried to push myself into the couch, but it was no use.

I was still shaking; I had the chills and Goosebumps all over. Every hair stood up on my body as Dwayne stooped down in front of me. I squeezed my eyes shut so I wouldn't have to make eye contact with him, and put my head in my hands just to be sure. Dwayne scared me the most, and here he was, squatting in front of me.

_He's probably going to kill me. I'm going to die a fifteen year old half-vampire._

I was pleading with Dwayne over and over again for him not to hurt me and that I was sorry. I never looked up at him, not once. I didn't have the courage and bravery to stand up to him. It was getting worse, I was choking on my sobs and fear shook my whole body. I was anxious of what they would do to me, and what would happen to me and Laddie.

_They're going to kill me and abandon Laddie. _

_What if they kill Laddie, too?_

_What if Laddie has to go back home?_

Honestly, that last thought only made my anxiety worse.

After Dwayne realized that what he was doing only made it worse as well, he stood up and walked over to Max and David. "She's having a panic attack." Max nodded slightly and David muttered to himself.

Once I realized that the boys weren't going to do anything to me, the panic that raked my body soon went away, being replaced with exhaustion. The chills were still there and I was still somewhat nauseas, but the fatigue conquered and I soon fell asleep on Max's couch.

_My dad stood in our living room next to the pool of blood my mom's lifeless body laid in, gripping Laddie by the hair. _

_Laddie was screaming at me for help, and my dad was shouting at me, telling me that I deserved everything that has happened: my mother dying, him raping me, the list went on and on. He was telling me that I was a deadbeat daughter and that I had nothing to live for. Then he said that Laddie doesn't, either. Before I saw blackness, my own father yanked downward on Laddie's head, snapping his neck. _

_My next dream, my dad was holding Laddie by his forearm and in his other hand was a knife that he was poking at Laddie's neck. Laddie was bawling his eyes out, asking me why I wouldn't help him. My dad was just laughing in his face, telling Laddie that I didn't love him enough to help him. In reality, though, I couldn't move or scream no matter how hard I tried. I felt like I was glued to the floor and my mouth was taped shut. I almost felt relieved when Paul and Dwayne entered the room and took Laddie from my dad. They walked over to me, and Paul held Laddie still as Dwayne snapped Laddie's neck in two. Paul then threw his lifeless body next to my mother's. _

_The atmosphere was the same in the last dream, and my dad was still yelling at me and Laddie was still screaming for help. The only difference was that my mother was alive in this dream, and Paul and Dwayne were nowhere to be found. She was yelling at my dad, telling him to stop his nonsense and to let go of Laddie. My dad grabbed a knife from the counter behind him and shoved it into my mother's stomach. She let out a high-pitched, blood curdling screech that made my ears ring. She hit the concrete floor with a loud crack, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She was still breathing, and used her last breath to say, "It's all your fault, Violet. _

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning- I used stronger language than what I normally use. **

**I know I haven't updated in a while, guys, I've been really busy with school. I'll try to update more on the weekends!**

I sat up in bed with a loud gasp. I was shaky and sweaty, not to mention I was crying and hyperventilating. All I could hear was the sound of Laddie's neck breaking and my mother's voice saying "_It's all your fault, Violet." _

NO. It wasn't my fault. Dad would have ended up killing her sooner or later, we all knew that. It was just a big coincidence.

But it wasn't. She died defending me and Laddie. If dad and I wouldn't have gotten in that fight, if he wouldn't have brought Laddie into it, then maybe she would still be alive.

If I wasn't being a fucking brat, then she would still be alive.

But no, Violet Thompson does NOT back down from an argument.

Violet Thompson had to be the fucking stubborn fucking spoiled asshole that she is and argue with her father over some stupid thing that could have slid by her.

She had to disobey him.

She had to ignore her mother's pleas to stop arguing with him.

She couldn't just ignore the comment about her being a deadbeat daughter.

Because FUCKING VIOLET THOMPSON NEVER BACKS DOWN FROM A FIGHT.

Even when her mother's life is on the line.

* * *

_ I fucking killed my own mother._

That thought alone caused me to cry harder, and I accidentally woke up Star. She was the last thing I needed right now.

"Violet," Star whispered, sitting up and wrapping an arm around me. "Violet, what's wrong?"

I felt the familiar sense of the room closing in on me and my body going numb. My chest felt like there were a dozen dictionaries stacked on top of it. I was terrified, I couldn't move at all. "My mom's dead," I choked out. "Laddie's dead, too, and it's all my _fucking _fault!" I was reliving my dream, and I couldn't stop seeing my mom's dead body on the floor, and Dwayne snapping Laddie's neck. Some things just don't leave your mind, I guess.

"Violet, what are you talking about? Laddie's sleeping on the couch, and I don't know about your mom—"

"She's dead." I couldn't stop crying, the dream just kept replaying over and over and over again. "My dad killed her, she's dead and it's all my fucking fault, Star! My mom's fucking dead because of me!" I just wanted to scream.

"Oh, Violet, I'm sure it wasn't your fault." She rubbed my back as I cried into the covers. From across our room, I heard the covers shift and I saw Michael sit up in his bed, his face had confusion written all over it.

"What's going on?" Star shrugged. It was getting harder and harder for me to breathe, I felt like I was having an asthma attack. My chest hurt, I felt as if someone was pinching my airways. I had to concentrate on breathing, and believe me, it was more tiring than it seems.

"My dad was right, I'm just a deadbeat daughter and I have nothing to live for!" I spat, "He wouldn't care if I would go die in a hole, and he surely didn't care that he woke up one morning and me and Laddie were gone!" By now, I was yelling, but I didn't really care. The boys wouldn't wake up.

"Star, I think you should go get Paul…" Michael said. I shook my head and backed away into the headboard behind me.

"NO! Don't get Paul, or Dwayne, or nobody! I'm fine; just don't get them, please!" Star sighed, probably realizing that bringing Paul or Dwayne into the situation wouldn't make things any better.

"Violet, did you have a nightmare?" She asked, her voice softer than it was before. I didn't answer, but the fact that I was crying harder probably gave it away.

The loud, but tired sounding footsteps making their way towards our room didn't help me calm down, either.

"_What the hell is going on in here?" _My heart jumped into my throat, and my lungs felt as if they were being flattened out between two cinder blocks.

The curtain that separated our room from the rest of the cave was harshly flung out of Dwayne's way, nearly falling to the floor. I flinched, pulling the covers up to my nose. As Dwayne came over to the bed I was on, I realized I couldn't face him, he scared me too much, so I buried my head beneath the covers and pulled my feet to my stomach. I tried to steady my breathing, but Dwayne's presence made me more anxious than I could have ever imagined. It's funny how I never thought someone would ever scare me so much.

"Get up, Violet; I need to talk to you." I heard Star whisper something at Dwayne, and then I felt her flinch. I tensed up. I wasn't going anywhere with _him. _

I didn't answer, but Dwayne didn't give up.

"Come on, Violet, I'm not gonna hurt you, I just wanna talk."

I didn't budge, but I stayed tense.

I heard a loud groan and felt Dwayne's hands wrap around my ankles and pull me towards the foot of the bed. I screamed bloody murder, but no one came to help me.

**I know this one's kind of short, but I really wanted to update today, so this is what I came up with. It's kind of funny, because I started this story for fun, thinking I was never going to get to the fifth chapter, and here I am now. Honestly you guys, I didn't plan out this story and I have no idea on how I'm going to end it. So I'll be taking suggestions, and I'll give you a shout out or something if I use yours. The only thing I'm asking is to please PM me your suggestions, don't say them in the reviews. Thanks c:**


End file.
